1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subframe support apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a subframe support apparatus connected to a jack.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
A subframe is a structural component of a vehicle that carries and supports certain components of the vehicle such as the engine, drive train or suspension. In the past, pieces of wood or similar materials have been used in combination with a jack, such as a floor jack or transmission jack, to support the subframe of the vehicle when an individual is working on various components supported by the subframe. Alternatively, supports formed of wood or other materials have been used in combination with a floor jack or transmission jack and chains to stabilize the subframe of the vehicle when working underneath the vehicle.
While various types or combinations of jacks and supports have heretofore been proposed, problems remain in safely supporting the subframe of a vehicle on a jack when working underneath the vehicle. Therefore, a need exists for a subframe support apparatus which can be secured in a stable, fixed position on a jack, such as transmission jacks or floor jacks, and which can be adjusted to supportingly engage and stabilize a subframe of a vehicle so as to substantially eliminate injury to a person working under the vehicle.